Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse
Plot Flashback to a while before Showdown: Part 1. Past Malware is in a secret room in Khyber's ship. He steps into a chamber corresponding to another chamber. (Past Malware): Perfect. A replica of myself, all ready to destroy Azmuth when the time comes. ''A bright light glows through the other chamber, and a clone of Past Malware is created. The original Malware steps out of the chamber. (Past Malware): Welcome to the world, M-2. He presses a button on the control panel of the machine, freezing Past M-2. Past Malware arrives at the cockpit, where Past Khyber and Past Dr. Psychobos are waiting. An alarm goes off. (Alarm): Warning. Approaching Galvan System. (Past Khyber): I thought you said you took care of planetary defenses. (Past Dr. Psychobos): That's what you get for trusting goo-for-brains! Ha! (Past Malware): I did. The alarm shuts down. (Past Malware): Simple. (Past Dr. Psychobos, angry): Ooh, I... (Past Malware): Silence. Today, the Faction finally eliminates its greatest threats, Ben Tennyson and Azmuth! After Past Malware is killed, Past Khyber is doing some spring cleaning in his ship. Behind a load of boxes, he finds Past Malware's cloning chamber. (Past Khyber): Eh? Another Malware? I do not want him getting in my way. I shall dispose of him. Minutes later, Past M-2 is seen in his pod, hurling nowhere in the endless void of space. In the present, Ben is fighting a Sotoraggian in an alley. (Ben): Who are you, anyway? Sixsix's brother? The Sotoraggian growls and runs towards Ben, holding the Infinimatrix tightly. (Infinimatrix): Sotoraggian DNA unlocked. (Ben): Sweet! He transforms. (AssassinTen): AssassinTen! Hey, I can speak English! What's your name? (Sotoraggian): Kshdo skmdep iofwont. (AssassinTen): Eightsix? What's with your family and numbers? AssassinTen shifts his hands into cannons, shooting missiles at Eightsix, who dodges and hits AssassinTen to the ground. (AssassinTen): I'm...still getting the hang of this. He shoots missiles right in Eightsix's face. (Eightsix): Diwtgdo wihfl ryg! Ryg! (AssassinTen): That all you got? His Infinimatrix symbol beeps. He turns around. (Max, through AssassinTen's Infinimatrix symbol): Ben, the Galvan Mark II Plumbers' base is under attack and Gwen's in trouble. Her powers are being absorbed. (AssassinTen): Who is it? (Max, through AssassinTen's Infinimatrix symbol): It's...Malware. (AssassinTen): How? (Max, through AssassinTen's Infinimatrix symbol): We don't know, but hurry up. We can't hold our own against him and Rook's on Kinet answering a distress call from Helen. (AssassinTen): I'll be there as soon as I can. His Infinimatrix beeps, signalling the end of the conversation. (AssassinTen): Let me beat Eightsix up fir- As he turns back to face Eightsix, he is nowhere to be seen. (AssassinTen): Great. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): How am I gonna get to Galvan Mark II? Professor Paradox teleports in. (Ben): You've been visiting me a lot recently, Professor. (Professor Paradox): I am aware of that, but this time, it's because we have an extremely dire situation. (Ben): Oh, really? (Professor Paradox): Ben, today, you will face a threat like never before. Cities will crumble. Many will rise, one will die. I believe you will do what is right when the time comes. Prepare yourself. (Ben): Okay. Um, how am I supposed to get to Galvan Mark II? (Professor Paradox): I believe you have an alien with the ability to teleport. Two, in fact. (Ben): Oh, yeah. He transforms. (Yocualt): Yocualt! Bye, Paradox! He teleports out. (Professor): Good to have seen you! Time travel and verb tenses do not mix well. On Galvan Mark II, Yocualt teleports in to see 'Malware' holding his own against Gwen, Kevin (in the form of an unknown material) and Max in the streets. (Yocualt): Stop right there, Malware! Major Events *Malware makes his first reappearance. *M-2 and Eightsix make their first appearances. *AssassinTen makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox Villains *The Faction **Malware (first reappearance, past self (flashback)) **Khyber (past self (flashback)) **Dr. Psychobos (past self (flashback)) *M-2 (first appearance, past self (flashback)) *Eightsix (first appearance) Aliens Used *AssassinTen (first appearance) *Yocualt Trivia *Credits to the amazing Sci100 and Lego Master for ideas for the main build-up of the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Category:Season Finals